Command
by Emma CS Me
Summary: AU-ish from 'Theatricality'. "Tell me you love me." Finn and Kurt have sex against a wall.


**Author's Notes:** Written for the **glee_kink_meme** the prompt: "Finn/Kurt, angry sex. Finn manhandles Kurt and is really rough (pushing him up against a wall, yanking off his clothes, etc). Kurt can't help but be turned on. Extra love for dirty talk and biting/scratching/bruising." I actually wrote this like, _ages_ ago, but I just decided to add it here.

* * *

**Command**

Kurt cannot, for the life of him, remember how this happened.

Somewhere in the back of his mind is the hazy image of him and Finn fighting – he thinks he may have been crying, he's not sure – but that's less of an issue right now; not with Finn hard and pressed up against his thigh; his back held against the plaster while Finn holds him up, because his legs are wrapped tight around Finn's waist, pulling him closer; Finn panting and grunting in his ear.

"You filthy whore. How long have you wanted this, huh?" Finn mutters against his ear, and Kurt doesn't even bother to answer, because Finn is still grinding against him with a fury he wasn't even all that sure was possible. Suddenly, Finn bites into his neck _hard_ and Kurt can't help but throw his head back, moaning out loud. He swivels his hips as best he can, finally getting his dick pressed up against Finn; shivers of pleasure running through him with every movement - and there's a lot of movement.

"Finn, please," Kurt says, and Finn seems to get the message; impatiently grabbing at the zip of Kurt's pants and practically trying to rip them open. He fumbles it, which only seems to make him angrier, and his hands get even more violent. "Careful, these are-"

"Shut the fuck up," Finn snarls, pushing Kurt harder against the wall with his own body weight, before he can even get his obligatory designer-namedrop out.

"Maybe this would be easier if I–" and he regretfully disentangles his legs from around Finn's waist, allowing the taller boy more space. The zip soon comes open, the jeans pooling around Kurt's feet, and Finn slams him into the wall again.

Kurt can feel Finn's left hand playing teasingly with the waistband of his underwear, while his right is traveling up over Kurt's shirt. "You want me, don't you? You've always wanted me. You love me. Come on, show me how you love me."

Finn slides three fingers into Kurt's mouth, all the way to the back of his throat. Kurt takes a second to surprise his gag reflex, but the taste and feel of salty-sweet smooth skin in mouth is exhilarating; he can help but thing of how it would feel to sink to his knees; to take Finn's cock like he's taking his fingers right now. God knows it's not the first time he's fantasized about it, but it's never been real like this before (well, duh). Kurt moans.

Apparently, Finn's thinking of the same thing. "Dirty slut," he says, gripping Kurt's shoulder with the other hand, hard enough to bruise the pale skin. Kurt almost winces. "You'd love all this, right; you just wanna get on your knees and blow me like the cheap whore you are. I'd fuck your mouth 'til you couldn't even fucking speak and you'd just _love it_."

Kurt moans and whimpers, shallowly thrusting his hips forward. "Yeah," he murmurs, letting the sound get muffled around Finn's fingers. Kurt gracefully makes the move for Finn's zipper, getting it undone a lot easier than Finn managed. He pulls of the other boy's boxers with it, and they land around Finn's ankles before he kicks them away.

Finn plops his fingers out of Kurt's mouth, now shiny and slick. He traces them over Kurt's collarbone, deceptively gentle, before he pulls back and yanks at Kurt's silk shirt.

"Finn!" Kurt calls out, but it's no use, and after a few harsh tugs, the shirt rips off and exposes Kurt's chest. Under ordinary circumstances, Kurt would be so pissed about that – like, not-talk-to-the-responsible-party-for-at-least-two-years pissed – but he decided a while ago that these are not ordinary circumstances.

Finn smiles approvingly at the sight, and Kurt gaps when Finn reaches out and pinches one of his nipples. He presses hard; way harder than he should like, because it's fucking sensitive and it _hurts_, but God, it feels amazing in a way Kurt can't even describe. It's going to bruise and he knows it, but he doesn't really care. "Fuck yeah," he mutters, more to himself than anything, and Finn smirks. Then he pulls back, stretching the silk that was Kurt's shirt in his wrists, almost threateningly.

Kurt gulps, but willingly obliges as Finn pushes him back and kisses him roughly – Kurt suddenly realizes this is the first time they've kissed so far, and he likes it. Finn darts his tongue around forcefully, making these grunts and half-moans in Kurt's mouth that drive the smaller boy insane. Finn is biting at his lips until they grow red and swollen; Kurt thinks he tastes blood, and he probably should complain about that, but he kind of likes it. Finn has his hands pressed against the wall; the feeling of silk against his wrists, and Kurt suddenly realizes what's going on. Finn ties him and breaks the kiss, Kurt whimpering in disappointment.

"Look at you, Hummel," Finn says, even though Kurt kind of can't. "How much do you want me?" he asks, before he picks Kurt up again and slams his into the wall. Kurt just moans again, because his cock is pressed against Finn's, and Christ this is so good.

"I want an answer," Finn snarls with a sharp thrust of his hips that makes Kurt gasp. "Come on; tell how you want me, you love me, you need me; you'd let be do _anything_ to you."

Kurt moans out loud. "Oh god, _yes_ Finn!" he cries out. "God I want you; I want you so much, please just fuck me; I need you, God yes please," he calls out again and again, squeezing his legs tighter around Finn's waist to get more friction.

"Beg me for it," Finn says, one hand tugging at the silk shirt-that-was where Kurt's hands are uncomfortably to one side of his body, practically dislocating one of his shoulders. "Beg me for it, and I'll fuck you like you want."

Kurt moans and throws his head back against the wall. "Finn, _please_! Please, God, I'm such a little whore; I'm so desperate and horny for you, I _need_ you in me; I'll let you do anything, just _fuck_ me already!"

Everything slows down, despite how obviously hard and horny they both are, and the sound of their panting bounces off the walls. "Tell me you love me," Finn whispers darkly, looking into Kurt's eyes.

"I... I love you," Kurt says, and for an insane moment, he actually thinks Finn might say it back. He doesn't. He just swallows hard, and raises Kurt further up the wall.

"Again."

"I love you!" Kurt cries out, and God it feels good to finally just say it. "Finn, I love you _so_ much; please, fuck me!"

Then Finn drags him down and he plunges onto Finn's cock. He cries out loudly, digging his hands into Finn's shoulder and legs into his body – it hurts. He knows there was a hell of a lot of stuff he was meant to do before just taking cock in him like this, but he can't really think of all that right now; not when the love of his life is finally fucking him like he begged for. He bites his lip, and watches as Finn's eyes shut.

"Mm," Kurt moans as Finn starts at a rough, fast pace, slamming inside him and hitting something that makes him buck and writhe – it still hurts, but God only knows how that is _not_ what he's paying attention to right now. "Harder," he demands in Finn's ear, wrapping his arms around and digging his nails into Finn's back, hard enough to leave scratchmarks. "Oh please, just fuck me as hard as you can."

"Desperate slut; you've been fantasizing about this for months, haven't you?" he says, quickening his pace as much as he can, wincing a little in pain, due to Kurt's nails in his skin. But Finn doesn't complain, so Kurt reckons it's okay.

"Mm, yeah," he mutters, thrusting down onto Finn's cock, _anything_ to get him in deeper. "God, Finn; I've wanted you so long, I am _such_ a little whore for you; god, yeah, fuck me fuck me fuck me; right like that, oh-"

Kurt's close and from the hazy, distant expression in Finn's eyes, he reckons Finn might be too. Finn leans in close, slowing down slightly, hot breath landing on Kurt's face as he asks: "Do you love me?"

Kurt whimpers and nods, "Yes, I love you." It sends Finn over the edge and he comes, shooting deep inside Kurt, and the feel of _that_ almost is enough for Kurt. But not quite, so Finn has to wrap a hand around Kurt's cock until he gasps and moans and comes, and both boys collapse to the floor, exhausted.

Kurt wears a tired, sated smile, despite his body now reminding him of the pain in his back, neck, lips, ass; _Christ_, was all that really necessary? Still, Kurt feels pretty damn satisfied. He looks at Finn and his stomach sinks, because the other boy looks moody and hurt. Given how dominant Finn just was; Kurt can't really say _why_, although he can see the bright red scratches he left all over Finn's back.

"Hey? You okay?" he asks.

Finn smiles weakly. "Sure," he says, and pulls Kurt closer to him again, holding the smaller boy's head against his chest, and sounding more like his usual self. Kurt just lets himself fall into the embrace, taking these moments to feel Finn, smell him, commit his to memory, because he's not naive enough to believe he'll ever get any of this again.

Finn pulls Kurt's head back up, holding the sides of his head, and looking him in the eyes. "Tell me you love me," he says again, one hand playing with Kurt's soft hair.

Kurt smiles, and feels for a second, that things will be okay – the whole thing is a mess; Finn called him a whore while fucking him, Finn has to play the epitome of heterosexuality, Finn is normally a little creeped out by him, they're now almost stepbrothers and have been forced into sharing a room, and they were fighting just before, but if Kurt can tell Finn how he loves him, then it will all be good again. "I love you," he says sincerely, knowing exactly how stupid he's being.

Finn's entire body stiffens like he just realized what the hell just happened, and Kurt winces and prepares for the fall-out.

"I-I–" Finn frantically pulls himself off the wall, up and away from Kurt, stammering over his words. His face hardens and turns angry again, and he blurts out, "You really are a needy little fag, aren't you?"

Kurt feels the sting as if Finn just hit him. He shouldn't be surprised, but tears prick the back of his eyes anyway – he always thought Finn was _different_ than that.

Finn seems to have thought so too – his eyes go wide as he realizes what he just said, although he tries to hide it. He shakes his head, as if there's a fly buzzing around there that he can't get ride of.

Then Finn runs. Kurt can't be bothered to be surprised.


End file.
